


delivery for mr. doh kyungsoo!

by ginnyweaslayz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, Filipino AU, Filipino Fic, M/M, Romance, chansoo filipino au, lasplock, tagalog au
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyweaslayz/pseuds/ginnyweaslayz
Summary: mukhang pati puso ni chanyeol nadeliver niya kay kyungsoo.





	delivery for mr. doh kyungsoo!

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my folder since september pa, i'm just too shy to post it lol. but i hope you guys will like it. hehe. i tried my best. there's a bit of a text message convo, chanyeol's the italicized one and kyungsoo's the bold one.

eto nanaman si kyungsoo nakaharap sa trusty laptop niya, it’s midterm week kaya stress na stress siya sa acads niya. he’s currently reading the pdf file that his professor sent sa group nila. pinipigilan talaga ni kyungsoo ang i-minimize ang pdf file na binabasa niya at buksan ang google chrome pero isa lamang siyang marupok na stressed student kaya he gave in to the temptation, the temptation to buy something online.

 

nakaopen na ang familiar online shopping website sa harap ni kyungsoo, hindi niya alam kung kelan ba nagstart ‘tong hobby niya basta he knows that online shopping helps him kapag stress siya. kung ano ano lang binibili niya, clothes, phone cases, bags, kitchen tools, etc, anything under the sun. kapag nagustuhan niya, ka-ching right away, no questions asked. madalas na nga siyang pinapagalitan ni mama doh dahil every month may parcel na dine-deliver sakanila.

 

“hoy soo! open the door, alam kong nagoonline shopping ka nanaman dyan.” kyungsoo rolled his eyes nang marinig niya ang boses ng kaibigan niyang si baekhyun, he got up and went to open the door. “baekhyun, anong ginagawa mo dito? alam mo naman na nagrereview ako diba?” baekhyun snorted “sus, if i know, nagoonline shopping ka lang para makita mo ulit yung cutie delivery guy na laging nagdedeliver ng parcels mo.” medyo naramdaman ni kyungsoo na nagblush siya kaya iniwas niya ang tingin niya kay baekhyun “heh, manahimik ka nga.”

 

hindi niya alam kung paano, pero laging yung tall but cutie guy ang nagdedeliver sa mga online orders niya. sa katunayan, alam na niya ang pangalan nito. chanyeol, park chanyeol daw. nung una niyang makita si chanyeol, sa totoo lang napansin na niya na very handsome ang guy pero medyo flirty, paano ba naman ngiti ng ngiti kay kyungsoo at bago pa umalis sumegway pa ng “bye, cutie. hope to see you soon!” ayaw niya man aminin sa sarili niya pero slightly siyang kinilig sa sinabi ni chanyeol.

 

“hoy, earth to kyungsoo. ano iniisip mo or more like sino iniisip mo?” nainis si kyungsoo nang mapansin niya ang shit eating grin ni baekhyun. “gags, ewan ko sayo. libre mo na lang akong fishball at kwek kwek sa kanto diba may utang ka pa sa akin!” “ugh, oo na. that’s why i came here rin, hindi mo ako tatantanan hangga’t hindi ko nababayaran utang ko.” kyungsoo scoffed, “buti alam mo.”

 

\--

 

today’s the last day of midterm exams and kyungsoo is thankful. ibang klaseng stress talaga ang dala ng midterm week for him. kyungsoo noticed baekhyun, pero hindi na niya nilapitan ito since uwing uwi na talaga siya and maybe he’s a bit excited to go home kasi alam niya ngayon ang dating ng online order niya, actually deep inside him, he’s also looking forward to seeing chanyeol again.

 

after he got home, inayos niya muna ang gamit niya and tumambay na siya sa living room nila, ready to wait for his online order (read: chanyeol). he’s scrolling through twitter nang marinig na niya ang familiar deep voice sa labas ng bahay nila, “delivery for mr. doh kyungsoo!” nang marinig ‘to ni kyungsoo dali dali siyang tumayo at humarap sa mirror to check his reflection, syempre he can’t go out and face chanyeol looking like a tired and stress student diba. nang satisfied na siya sa itsura niya, he went out and there standing tall and confident, the one and only cutie delivery guy sa buhay ni kyungsoo.

 

“hi cutie! long time no see. ang tagal mong walang parcel. namiss mo ba ako?” chanyeol smirked, hindi pinansin ni kyungsoo ang sinabi ni chanyeol kinuha niya na lang ang parcel from him pero nilayo ‘to ni chanyeol sakanya at mas lalo niyang hindi makuha ito dahil nilayo pataas ni chanyeol ang online order ni kyungsoo.

 

“hoy, ano ba?” naiinis si kyungsoo pero deep inside medyo kinikilig din siya.

“kiss mo muna ako bago ko ibigay ‘to.” feel ni kyungsoo he’s blushing hard na pero tinignan pa din niya ng masama si chanyeol, “ano ka? sinuswerte? akin na nga parcel ko.” binigay din naman ni chanyeol ang package niya pero not before smirking at him, “alam mo, balang araw magiging boyfriend din kita.” at this point talaga, hindi na alam ni kyungsoo paano pa niya pipigilan ang kilig niya kaya dali dali na lang niya kinuha ang papel from chanyeol at nagsign siya dito para matapos na encounter nilang dalawa.

 

“boyfriend ka diyan, hindi ka pa nga nanliligaw.” pabulong lang sinabi ni kyungsoo ‘to, pero narinig pa din siya ni chanyeol. “ligaw ba? challenge accepted.” hindi alam ni kyungsoo kung ano pang sasabihin niya kaya tumalikod na siya kay chanyeol at nagsimula nang maglakad pabalik sa bahay nila pero before pa siya makapasok sa bahay nila, narinig niya ang sigaw ni chanyeol, “bye, future boyfriend! ingat ka lagi, mamahalin pa kita!”

 

once feeling niyang safe na siya, kyungsoo smiled so hard, eto kasi yung pinakamatagal nilang encounter ni chanyeol. hindi siya sure if seryoso ba si chanyeol sa sinabi niya kanina pero sa tingin niya kung liligawan man nga talaga siya ni chanyeol, may pag-asa ito sakanya.

 

\--

3 days after, nakareceive si kyungsoo ng text from an unknown number.

_“hi, kyungsoo.”_

meron na siyang idea kung sino ang nagtext, pero ayaw naman niya maging assuming kaya tinanong pa din niya kung sino ang sender.

 

 **“sino ‘to?”** mga ilang minuto lang naghintay si kyungsoo ng reply,

 

_“ang bilis mo naman makalimot. si chanyeol ‘to, future boyfriend mo ;)”_

 

medyo nagcringe si kyungsoo sa wink emoticon ni chanyeol, “ang landi nito. may pa-wink wink pa.”

**“teka, sinong nagsabi sayo na pwede mong kunin ang number ko ha?”**

****

__“_ kyungsoo, ako lagi nagdedeliver ng parcel mo diba. memorize ko na number mo.”_

__

syempre, kyungsoo being the marupok that he is, kinilig nanaman dahil kay chanyeol. pero nagdecide muna siyang magpa-hard to get. mukha kasing malandi si chanyeol kaya ayaw niya munang agad magpadala sa sweet words nito.

 

_“pwede ba kitang yayain mag coffee date?”_

mga 10 minutes bago nagreply si kyungsoo. kailangan paghirapan ni chanyeol ang matamis niyang oo.

 

 **“saan ba?”**  hindi alam ni kyungsoo kung mabilis lang ba talaga magtype si chanyeol or sadyang excited lang siya sa nangyayari ngayon dahil wala pa mang isang minuto nagreply na si chanyeol.

 

_“dyan lang, sa cafe universe. sa saturday sana, g ka ba?”_

__

g na g naman si kyungsoo. kahit gusto niya magpakipot ng slight, crush niya si chanyeol eh.

 

**“sure. text me na lang what time tayo mag meet-up.”**

****

_“how about 3pm? ayos na ba yun sayo?”_

__

**“sure, see you.”**

****

_“see you! future boyfriend <3”  _

__

napa-smile na lang si kyungsoo sa heart emoticon na ginamit ni chanyeol. gaya nga ng sinabi ni chanyeol, matagal na niyang dinedeliver ang mga online orders ni kyungsoo. matagal na din nagpapapansin sakanya si chanyeol pero ngayon lang talaga ito gumawa ng move kay kyungsoo. to be honest, si chanyeol ang type of guy ni kyungsoo; tall, cutie, and handsome. ayaw man maging shallow ni kyungsoo pero yun ang totoo, nung first time niyang makita si chanyeol sa labas ng bahay nila nakaramdam na siya agad ng attraction for him.

 

\--

 

pinipigilan talaga ni kyungsoo ngumiti, thursday na kasi ngayon and 2 days na lang before ng coffee date nila ni chanyeol. “hoy, soo. bakit ngiti ngiti ka dyan? may hindi ka ba kinekwento sa akin? actually, ang tagal ko ng napapansin may iba dyan sa ngiti mo.” ayan na napansin na ni baekhyun kung gano siya kasaya these past few days.  

 

“wala, masaya lang ako kasi tapos na midterms natin.” pagsisinungaling ni kyungsoo, “soo. nakalimutan mo bang best friend mo ako since kindergarten? kilala kita. ano na, spill the tea. i’m ready.”

 

ayaw muna talaga magkwento ni kyungsoo kay baekhyun pero knowing his best friend, he’s going to annoy the hell out of him para makasagap lang ng information. kaya, eto siya ngayon, he’s unlocking his phone para ipakita ang text ni chanyeol sakanya. after ng convo nila ni chanyeol about the coffee date, hindi na sila ulit nagkaroon ng maayos na convo and kyungsoo understands naman, baka busy lang si chanyeol. pero, minsan may _ _good morning__  and __kain-ka-na__ texts from chanyeol that never fails to make his day a good one.

 

he’s scrolling through his text messages pero bago pa man niya ipakita kay baekhyun ang convo nila ni chanyeol, naunahan na siya nito, dali dali niyang hinigit ang phone ni kyungsoo, “OH MY GOD? MAGKATEXT NA KAYO NI CUTIE DELIVERY GUY?” “ugh, baekhyun. ang ingay mo --” hindi na natapos ni kyungsoo ang gusto niyang sabihin dahil he was cut off by baekhyun “SHET?! NIYAYA KA NIYA MAG COFFEE? OMG. BAKIT NGAYON MO LANG KWINENTO SA AKIN ‘TO?!?!?!”

 

“dahil alam kong magiging ganito reaksyon mo. will you please calm down.” napahawak na lang si kyungsoo sa temple niya, umagang umaga pero ang ingay na agad ni baekhyun. hindi niya alam kung saan ba nakukuha ng best friend niya ang energy nito. “soo!!!! i’m so happy for you!!! finally mukhang magkaka-love life ka na and i know na crush mo si cutie delivery guy.”  

 

“stop calling him cutie delivery guy, may pangalan siya. chanyeol. call him by his name. “ayoko, i’ll call him whatever i want. pero i’m really happy for you. tulungan kita maghanap ng susuotin mo on saturday ha?” baekhyun was trying to hug kyungsoo while saying this, hindi man aminin ni kyungsoo pero he’s thankful for baekhyun. napaka-supportive kasi nito. “oo na, oo na.”  

 

\--

today is saturday at ngayon na nga ang coffee date nila ni chanyeol, nag busy-busyhan si kyungsoo for the last 2 days para hindi niya masyadong isipin si chanyeol at kung ano bang mangyayari sa date nila.

 

“soo, ano ba yan bakit puro black na damit asa closet mo.” pagrereklamo ni baekhyun.

at andito na ang best friend niya para sa promise nitong pagtulong kay kyungsoo in choosing an outfit for the said date.

 

“eh, bakit ba? favorite color ko ang black eh.” hindi na lang pinansin ni baekhyun ang sentiment ni kyungsoo dahil nakakita siya ng plaid long sleeves and green khaki pants sa closet ni kyungsoo, kinuha niya ito agad at ipinakita sa kanyang best friend ang napili nito.

 

“ayoko niyan.” “ano ka ba, for sure. bagay sayo ‘to, dali try it on na.”

 

he checked himself in front of the mirror, and wow, okay. baekhyun won this time, bagay nga sakanya yung outfit and he added a brown belt para mas magmukha siyang put together.

 

nang lumabas siya ng cr, kyungsoo saw baekhyun’s smug grin. “see, i told you bagay sayo. ikaw lang naman ang walang tiwala sa akin. “ugh, oo na. stop being so smug about it.”

 

kyungsoo decided he would wear his favorite oxford, feel niya sobra siyang nagttrying hard for this coffee date pero judging by baekhyun’s stare, mukhang okay naman ang outfit niya.

 

“2:30 na, susunduin ka ba ni cutie delivery guy?” tanong ni baekhyun kay kyungsoo,

“hindi, magkikita na lang kami sa cafe.” “ay wow, walang pagsundong magaganap.”

 

“and papalate ako ng slight.”

 

“ay wow, ganda ka?” pag-iinis ni baekhyun kay kyungsoo.

 

“oo, ganda ako. kaya nga niyaya ako ni chanyeol mag-coffee date eh.” natawa naman si baekhyun sa clapback ni kyungsoo.

 

habang naghihintay ng oras si kyungsoo, he decided to check his twitter account at dahil private ito, nakita niyang may follower request siya.

 

at bumungad sakanya ang twitter account ni chanyeol. nakita ni baekhyun ang request ni chanyeol at akmang aagawin na sana niya ang cellphone ni kyungsoo para i-accept sana ito pero naunhan na siya ni kyungsoo.

 

“baekhyun, ano ba. i-accept ko lang siya if naging maayos coffee date namin today.” sabi ni kyungsoo sa pakelamero niyang best friend.

 

“uhm, okay. that’s a good idea nga naman. sensya na excited lang talaga ako magka-love life ka.”

 

napatingin si kyungsoo sa wristwatch niya at napansin niyang almost 3pm na kaya napagdesisyunan niya ng umalis.

 

“baekhyun, aalis na ako. sabay ka na rin sa akin.”

 

tumayo na si baekhyun at lumapit kay kyungsoo para bigyan ng mahigpit na yakap ang best friend niya, “good luck sa coffee date mo, soo. i hope everything will go well.” napasmile naman si kyungsoo sa sinabi ni baekhyun, kahit sobrang ingay at annoying ng best friend niya, mahal niya pa rin ito. “thanks, baekhyun.”

 

\--

kyungsoo arrived at __cafe universe__  at exactly 3:15 P.M. and successful naman ang plano niya magpalate ng slight dahil andon na si chanyeol waiting for him, hindi siya agad nakita ni chanyeol dahil busy ‘tong nagsscroll sa phone niya, kaya kyungsoo decided na lumapit na lang sakanya.

 

at natawa siya nang makita niya kung anong pinagkaabalahan ni chanyeol, __candy crush. c__ hanyeol was playing playing candy crush on his phone at mukhang mataas na ang level nito dahil napansin ni kyungsoo ang furrowed eyebrows and annoyed expression ni chanyeol.

 

kyungsoo cleared his throat, “hi.” chanyeol looked up and there was a beautiful smile on his face, and kyungsoo thought __is this how the sun looks like if it can smile?”__  napangiwi na lang siya sa corny niyang thought.

 

tinago ni chanyeol ang phone niya sa kanyang pocket at tumayo siya para i-greet si kyungsoo, “hello. akala ko hindi ka na darating.” lumakad si chanyeol papunta sa kabilang upuan, para i-offer ito kay kyungsoo. “upo ka na. order na rin ako ng drinks, anong gusto mo?”

 

napangiti naman si kyungsoo sa gesture ni chanyeol kahit may pagka-playful ito hindi naman mapagkakaila na may gentleman side siya, “iced latte na lang.”

 

chanyeol smiled and replied, “okay. eh cake? pastry do you want anything?” hindi masyado mahilig sa sweets si kyungsoo kaya mas mabuti ng si chanyeol ang mamili ng kakainin nila, “ikaw ng bahala, chanyeol.”    

 

nag-smile ulit si chanyeol sa kanya at naglakad na siya papunta sa counter. habang hinihintay niyang bumalik si chanyeol, kyungsoo checked his reflection sa kanyang phone and __check, okay naman__ , hindi siya mukhang haggard and put together pa rin naman ang kanyang appearance. tinext na din niya si baekhyun para sabihin sakanya na magkasama na sila ni chanyeol. agad namang nagreply ang best friend niya with a simple enjoy and a smug emoji.

 

after 5 minutes, chanyeol came back to their seat dala dala na ang kanilang orders. binaba ni chanyeol ang tray at kinuha ang drink ni kyungsoo para i-offer ito sakanya, “iced latte for you.”

 

“bumili na din ako ng sandwich instead of cake. looks like hindi ka kasi mahilig sa sweet food.” kinilig ng slight si kyungsoo sa sinabi ni chanyeol dahil mukhang attentive ito sa kung ano ang gusto at ayaw niya. “thank you, chanyeol.” at binigyan ni kyungsoo ng isang heart shaped smile si chanyeol and being marupok for kyungsoo, chanyeol couldn’t help but blush kaya pa-stammer siyang nagreply ng, “y-you’re welcome.”

 

nakaupo na si chanyeol sa harap ni kyungsoo at ramdam nilang dalawa ang awkward atmosphere. aware kasi sila na hindi lang ito isang normal encounter na gaya ng nangyayari sa labas ng bahay ni kyungsoo. isa itong coffee “date”, date na si chanyeol ang nag-initiate.

 

kyungsoo let out a sigh at tinikman na lang niya ang kanyang iced latte.

 

“so…” narinig niya ang deep voice ni chanyeol at tumingin ito sakanya,

 

chanyeol was shyly scratching his nape, “thank you for coming. akala ko hindi ka na darating.” first time ni kyungsoo makitang mahihiya si chanyeol dahil sa tuwing nagdedeliver ito ng parcel sa kanilang bahay, lagi itong playful at confident, “hindi naman ako paasa no.” kyungsoo replied with a serious expression on his face.

 

mas lalo atang kinabahan si chanyeol at natawa na lang si kyungsoo sakanya, “ano ka ba. loosen up, it’s just me. hindi ka naman ganito kapag nakikita mo ako sa bahay namin.” narinig niya ang pagbulong ni chanyeol ng, “iba kasi yon at iba ngayon.” hindi niya alam kung anong ibig sabihin ni chanyeol pero he’s hoping by the end of the day maliwanagan na siya kung ano ba talagang gusto ni chanyeol.

 

kyungsoo deciding it’s time to break the awkward air around them nagtanong na lang siya about kay chanyeol dahil ito naman siguro ang purpose ng coffee date nila diba ang mas magkakilala sila ng mabuti.

 

nakwento ni chanyeol kay kyungsoo na he goes to _[university]_ at music major siya. part timer lang siya sa _ninja parcel_ para lang makatulong sa parents niya. he also shared how he loves producing and composing, both his parents share the same love for music kaya bata pa lang siya tinuruan na siya kung paano mag-play ng piano at guitar and he told kyungsoo how lucky he is na privileged siya enough to study what he loves and wants.

 

and kyungsoo noticed that too. may twinkle sa mata ni chanyeol at iba ang ngiti niya kapag music ang pinag-uusapan. maybe it really is true that people are the prettiest when they talk about something they love, their passion.

 

chanyeol shared his spotify playlist to kyungsoo at nabigla siya sa fact na halos same sila ng taste sa genre of music, he told chanyeol about it and nag-smile in return ito sakanya, “talaga ba? that’s really nice, at least we share something in common. enough about me. ikaw naman ang mag-share.”

 

and so kyungsoo told chanyeol na he’s a drama and theater major. may mga plays na din siyang nasalihan sa university nila, minsan major role pero minsan minor role lang ang nabibigay sakanya. it’s also his dream to act in a movie kaya if ever mabibigyan man siya ng opportunity to do it he will gladly take it.

 

nag-usap pa sila about their hobbies and surprisingly they do have a lot in common such as their favorite food na takoyaki, they also like to cook, they both own dogs; na parehas pang black toy poodle. sa sobrang dami nilang napag-usapahan, hindi na nila namalayan ang oras and kyungsoo finds himself enjoying chanyeol’s company. looks like mamayang kauwi niya, may i-aacept siyang follower request sa twitter account niya.

 

nang mapansin na ni chanyeol na medyo dumidilim na, niyaya niya ng umalis si kyungsoo, “hatid na kita sa bahay niyo?” sabay smile sakanya. “sure.” kyungsoo replied.

 

naglalakad na sila ngayon sa sidewalk at hindi mapigilan ni kyungsoo kiligin nang lumipat si chanyeol dun sa may side ng vehicle para safe si kyungsoo sa mga mabibilis na jeep at tricycle.

 

nang may dumating ng jeep pauwi sa bahay nila kyungsoo pinauna na siya ni chanyeol sumakay, magbabayad na sana si kyungsoo ng pigilan siya ni chanyeol, “ako na.” “ano ka ba, ikaw na nga nagbayad ng kinain natin sa cafe kanina. ikaw pa ba sa pamasahe. ako na magbabayad, chanyeol.” bago pa man makasagot si chanyeol, dali dali ng inabot ni kyungsoo ang pamasahe nila.

 

sobrang aware si kyungsoo sa presence ni chanyeol ngayon dahil dikit na dikit sila. medyo punuan kasi sa jeep kaya minsan nararamdaman niyang nagbubump ang arm ni chanyeol sa arm niya. napansin din niyang may mga ilang babae ang nagnanakaw ng tingin kay chanyeol hindi niya rin naman masisi ang mga ito dahil sobrang lakas nga ng appeal ng kasama niya, idagdag mo pa ang height, complete package na talaga. pero irita pa din si kyungsoo dahil sobrang obvious kung makatingin ang mga ito at one point pa nga may isang babae na tina-try kuhanan ng photo si chanyeol, buti na lang magalaw sa jeep at hindi naging successful si _ate gurl_ sa kanyang mission impossible.  

 

after 10 minutes of byahe bumaba na ng jeep sila kyungsoo at chanyeol at tumawid na sila papunta sa subdivision nila kyungsoo.

 

magpapa-alam na sana si kyungsoo pero nauhan na siyang magsalita ni chanyeol, “hatid na kita hanggang sa bahay niyo.”

 

syempre another excuse ito to spend more time with chanyeol kaya pumayag naman si kyungsoo. naglakad na sila ng sabay papasok sa subdivision 5-10 minutes of walk lang naman from the guard’s house ang bahay nila kyungsoo kaya hindi na sila nag-tricycle.

 

comfortable naman si kyungsoo around chanyeol kahit hindi sila masyadong nag-uusap right now, hindi awkward ang silence di katulad ng sa cafe kanina. from this view mas lalo niyang napansin kung gaano nga ka-gwapo si chanyeol, down from his soft mop of black hair to his plump lips. napansin niya ang maliit na mole sa matangos na ilong ni chanyeol at ang unang word na pumasok agad sa isip niya ay “cute.”

 

nang makarating na sila sa bahay ni kyungsoo, he kinda wished na mas maaga sana sila nagkita para sana he could have spent a longer time with chanyeol but he’s still thankful for this day.

 

“chanyeol, thanks for this day. i really had a great time with you.” kyungsoo said.

 

“no, kyungsoo. thank you for showing up. nag-enjoy din ako.” mukhang may sasabihin pa sana si chanyeol kaya hindi na muna pumasok si kyungsoo sa bahay nila pero parang ilang minuto na ang lumipas hindi pa rin ito nagsasalita kaya kyungsoo decided na magpaalam na sakanya.

 

“i’ll go inside na ha? ingat ka pauwi.” akmang tatalikod na si kyungsoo pero pinigilan siya ni chanyeol by holding his wrist.

 

“teka, ano kasi may sasabihin ako sayo.” chanyeol was scratching his nape nanaman nang humarap si kyungsoo sakanya, he raised his eyebrows and said, “anong sasabihin mo?”   

 

“ano… uhm..” hindi alam ni kyungsoo kung matatawa ba siya kay chanyeol right now or maaawa dahil mukhang hirap na hirap ito sabihin kay kyungsoo ang nais niyang iparating sakanya.

 

“ano.. gusto kita. pwede ba kita ligawan?” nakababa ang tingin ni chanyeol ngayon kaya hindi niya napansin ang sandaling pag ngiti ni kyungsoo.

 

“gusto mo ako? hindi nga? diba ang confident mo nung isang araw, anong nangyari sa chanyeol na yon?” pag-iinis ni kyungsoo kay chanyeol,

 

“baka kasi akala mo jino-joke time lang kita. pero seryoso ako, gusto talaga kita. kaya ako ang madalas na nagdedeliver ng parcel mo kasi kinukulit ko ang boss ko na sa akin ibigay ang mga packages mo. na-love at first sight ata ako sayo, kyungsoo.” chanyeol chuckled awkwardly.

 

eto, eto lang naman ang gusto ni kyungsoo. ang assurance na gusto din siya ni chanyeol at seryoso talaga siya sa panliligaw sakanya. may pagka-flirty kasi ang unang approach ni chanyeol kaya akala niya nung una hindi ito seryoso but seeing chanyeol all shy and and nervous in front of him of right now nawala lahat ng doubts niya sa kung ano ba talaga ang intention nito sakanya.

 

“chanyeol, tingin ka muna sa akin.” nang inangat ni chanyeol ang tingin niya kay kyungsoo, he tried so hard na hindi yakapin si chanyeol dahil sobrang cute nito, hindi lang mukha ang namumula sakanya kundi pati ang tenga nito.             

 

nag-smile si kyungsoo kay chanyeol, yung type of smile na puno ng promises and a future, “oo. pwede kang manligaw.” nang lumabas ang 4 words na ito from kyungsoo, he observed how chanyeol went from looking like a kicked puppy to a blinding sun. feeling ni kyungsoo mabubulag siya sa brightness ng ngiti ni chanyeol right now.

 

chanyeol held kyungsoo’s hand and said, “talaga? hindi ka magsisisi, kyungsoo!!” natawa na lang si kyungsoo, “i sure hope not.”

 

nang mapansin ni kyungsoo na medyo late na, “chanyeol. uwi ka na. it’s getting late. delikado pa naman ngayon.”

 

“aww. concern ka na ba agad sa akin? don’t worry, mag-iingat talaga ako. dahil magiging boyfriend pa kita.” chanyeol winked to kyungsoo.

 

napailing na lang si kyungsoo kay chanyeol. hindi namalayan ni kyungsoo na ang lapit na ng mukha ni chanyeol sakanya, bago pa man siya makalayo, nakanakaw na ng kiss si chanyeol sa cheeks niya. dali daling tumakbo si chanyeol papalayo kay kyungsoo at sumigaw ng, “bye, future boyfriend. thank you sa kiss!! sa susunod na kita i-kikiss sa lips kapag tayo na.”

 

nakatingin lang si kyungsoo kay chanyeol habang naglalakad ito papalayo, he felt his phone vibrating, kinuha niya ito from his pocket and there may text message na siya agad kay chanyeol.

 

_“accept mo na follower request ko sa twitter, future boyfriend.”_

__

pumasok na si kyungsoo sa bahay nila, inopen ang twitter account at ina-accept ang follower request at finallow back niya si chanyeol. wala pa man isang minuto, may notification na siya agad from chanyeol.

 

 _“thank you for this day, kyungsoo. hindi ka magsisisi sa desisyon mo.”_ nilike na lang niya ang tweet ni chanyeol at sinimulang itext ang kanyang best friend.

 

kyungsoo slept with a smile on his face that night, his dreams consisted of a giant with an endearing ears and bright smile. he can’t wait to spend more time with his cutie delivery guy turned manliligaw slash future boyfriend.

       


End file.
